


Don't Tell Me to Stop

by pommedeplume



Series: Marauders Tales [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Canon Compliant, Dreams, First War with Voldemort, Foreshadowing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: (August 1979)Remus Lupin awakes from a bad dream, finding comfort from his boyfriend as the war begins to turn down a darker path.Written for R/S 24 Hour Challenge (prompt by luminousgloom.)





	Don't Tell Me to Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Words for the prompt were: heaven, hell, hot, Soho (London), silver spoon, sugar cube, rum, secret, leather.  
> Image for the prompt is found here: https://ericlindsay.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/chin_0026.jpg

**August 1979**

 

A loud gasp woke Sirius from his sleep.

“Remus?” he asked his boyfriend, who was staring wide eyed at the ceiling, his face glistening with sweat.

Remus turned to look at him, agony on his face.

“What is it?” Sirius added as Remus breathed hard.

“You called me Remus,” he replied.

“Oh. I guess I did,” Sirius realised, surprising himself.

Remus frowned and rolled over, facing away from Sirius.

“I thought we had moved away you not calling me Moony when we’re alone,” Remus pointed out, referring to the time after they had finished Hogwarts when Sirius had been struggling with his feelings for Remus.

“We have. I just slipped up. Now tell me, what’s wrong? Is this some sort of after effect of the moon?” Sirius asked, the full moon having just occurred two nights before.

“No. I had a nightmare. It’s nothing. Go back to sleep,” Remus deflected.

Sirius moved onto his side, inches behind Remus, both of them only in their pants on account of the summer heat. He placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, his skin feeling sticky from sweat.

“No. Tell me what’s wrong,” Sirius insisted.

Remus sighed and said, “It was just a nightmare, like I said. Do you remember the summer of seventy-five? We came here to Soho. There used to be that place called the Heaven and Hell Coffee Lounge. It’s closed now. I checked last month after we moved here.”

“Yeah. I remember. It had an upstairs that looked like heaven and a downstairs that looked like hell. Of course, you know my feelings on coffee. If there is a hell they are definitely serving coffee there,” Sirius snarked.

“It wasn’t that place but… something about where I was reminded me of that. Only it was bigger and filled with Death Eaters. I kept going downstairs, further and further, afraid I would find Voldemort there… but instead… it was you. You looked like Voldemort in this leather mask, but you removed it. You looked sick, like you hadn’t eaten in weeks. You were levitating a silver spoon and told me you had a secret you were keeping. James and Lily… they were down there with you. They were… dead. I came close but the closer I got to you…”

“What?”

Remus sighed again.

“It was like… you were surrounded by a veil of death. Everything just got hotter and darker. The red flames on the walls became real fire… and then I woke up.”

“Well that’s… ominous. What was the deal with the spoon?”

“I don’t know. Maybe something to do with your family.”

Sirius grunted.

“I suppose that’s fair.”

Remus was quiet for a moment. His breathing had slowed at least.

“Are you afraid I might die?” Sirius asked.

“I’m afraid we all will. His numbers are growing. There are rumours of spies being recruited. Our entire world is at stake,” Remus replied.

“We have Dumbledore. As long as we have Dumbledore everything will be all right. _Our_ numbers are building too. Lily just recruited that McKinnon woman,” Sirius assured.

Remus was quiet again. Sirius wondered what he was thinking. He kissed Remus’s bare shoulder, placing a hand on his hip as he pushed back again Sirius, revealing exactly what he was thinking.

“Padfoot, will you…” Remus whispered as Sirius’s hand curved around Remus’s hip to his groin.

“You know I will,” Sirius replied, wrapping his long fingers around Remus’s very hard shaft.

Remus gasped as Sirius gently pumped the long, thick shaft, rubbing his own erection against Remus’s arse. Sirius wished he were a little more alert. He knew he was doing a sloppy job but as long as he could make Remus come, everything would be fine.

He pressed his lips into Remus’s neck as soon as he moaned, spilling himself out over Sirius’s hand. Breathing hard, Remus said, “Cheers. Want me to suck you off?”

“You don’t have to,” Sirius countered.

“I want to,” Remus insisted, turning around and sliding down to Sirius’s cock, taking it all in his mouth, Sirius privately blessing Merlin for Remus’s lack of a gag reflex.

“Oh, shit, Moony,” Sirius gasped, surprised with Remus’s vigor.

Within moments he felt sweet release into Remus’s mouth. And then the moment was over, Remus taking his place back with his head on a pillow.

“Sleep well, Moony,” Sirius whispered but was only greeted by Remus’s snores, having already fallen asleep.

* * *

 

“Leviosa,” Remus said, levitating a sugar cube into his tea.

“How did you sleep?” Sirius asked, sitting down across from him, Remus levitating a sugar cube into his cup as well.

“Fine, once I got back to sleep,” Remus revealed.

“That’s good. I had trouble getting back to sleep. I half considered getting up and having a bit of rum,” Sirius informed Remus.

“Can’t use alcohol to fix all our problems,” Remus countered.

“Speak for yourself, Moony. If we’re dead in a few years who cares if we get a little pissed now and then.”

Remus frowned.

“But that’s not really accurate, is it? How many times a week do we get drunk? How many times a week do _you_ get drunk?” Remus glared.

Sirius laughed and shook his head.

“So, this is about me now? Is there something wrong with me, Moony? Was I also drunk in your dream? Was I too drunk to save James and Lily?” Sirius sneered.

“This isn’t about my dream! You’ve been getting reckless, Padfoot. We’ve all seen it. Even James sees it. Things are changing. This is a war. It’s time to grow up. We’re not kids anymore!”

“Yes we are! As good as!” Sirius shouted, standing up.

Remus also stood, perhaps not willing to be shouted down at. Sirius was considerably taller than Remus but Remus still knew how to present himself as a forceful presence. His posture wasn’t threatening but his face said that he wasn’t going to tolerate being shouted at.

“I don’t want to fight with you, Padfoot. I just don’t want to see you dead. What if it were me?” Remus pushed.

Sirius looked over at Remus’s pleading brown eyes with sadness.

“I… I would tell you to stop,” Sirius lied, damn well knowing he would do no such thing.

“Of course, you would,” Remus smiled.

They sat back down. Sirius felt angry. Angry at Remus for confronting him. Angry that he would have to start being careful, knowing that was only going to hold him back. Angry that he would have to hide some of himself from Remus even though that might cost him his trust. But most of all? He was angry that Remus was probably right. The bastard was good at being right, even when Sirius didn’t want to admit it.


End file.
